


Babysitting

by starsngalaxys



Series: When I'm Ready I'll Fly Us Out Of Here [1]
Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, fluff and confusion, i own nothing, superbros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsngalaxys/pseuds/starsngalaxys
Summary: Conner is watching his little brother and nobody else (except M'gann.) Understands anything





	Babysitting

"Superboy, B04."

Nightwing looked up from his work, "Hey Kon, what's u-"

"Kon, where did you get that baby."

Conner had a baby in a harness, strapped to his chest. 

"I'm babysitting." "WHO'S KID IS THAT CONNER?!"

"I'm not telling you." He said with a smirk.  
\-----------------------------------------------

M'gann and Zatanna turned as they heard a baby crying. As they walked into the other room, they saw A 11 month-old sitting on a chair, while Conner ran around the kitchen, looking for food to give him.

M'gann grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl and handed it to her boyfriend. He thanked her quickly and started peeling and cutting it. Zatanna stepped beside him. "Hey Conner..."

"Yes?"

"Where did the baby come from?" 

He turned his head and looked at her. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you." He said in a deadpan voice. The baby's cries got his attention, and he carried the banana slices over on a plate.

She looked over at M'gann. 'I know who the baby is.' M'gann said telepathically.

'Then tell me!'

'No can do.'

"You didn't answer my question." Zatanna said out loud, directed at Conner,

"I'm babysitting."  
\-------------------------------------------------

Kaldur'ahm sat with his feet in the water, his gray eyes looking down intensely. This place had a lot of interesting memories. He turned, hearing footsteps, and saw his friend Kon-El walking with a young child in his arms. He stood and quickly got the Super's attention.

"Oh hey Kal. You wouldn't happen to know where to find baby toys, would you?"

As Kaldur walked over, he replied,"No my friend, but I am wondering why you are in need of them. And why you are holding a child. Is there something you and M'gann haven't told me?"

"No! I'm babysitting." The Kryptonian said defensively.

"May I ask for whom?"

"No you may not." He stated.

"Come on Jon." He said to the baby while exiting the room.  
\----------------------------------------------------

Conner walked into the mission room, still carrying Jon. The rest of the team was instructed by mind link to act normal.

Dinah walked over to him and cornered him while the team gathered behind herl

"Conner, I'm going to ask you a question, and I would like you answer me honestly. Did you kidnap that baby?"

"Well his naptime is in 10 minutes, so I guess."  
\----------------------------------------------------

After M'gann asked him to tell them, he finally confessed. Every one was listening intently.

"Superman and his wife are busy this weekend, and I promised to watch my brother." He said plainly.

"BROTHER?" Everyone screamed in unison.

Distant crying was heard.

"Dang it, you guys woke him up!"

**Author's Note:**

> The whole Canary interaction was inspired by @sohotthateveryonedied.


End file.
